Zombie (Super Smash Mobs)
The Zombie is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It costs 6000 gems, along with the Wither Skeleton, Witch, and Cow. Stats Damage: 6.0 (Above Average) Armor: 5.0 (Average) (Full Chain Armor without Helmet) Knock-back Taken: 125% (Heavy Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.25 sec (Average) Attributes The Zombie is the only semi-clone in the game. Zombie's combination of ranged and close combat makes the Zombie a decently versatile kit, with a strategy for nearly any situation. Zombie is equipped with 3 powerful skills, either dealing good instant damage or racking up high damage. Spew Bile/Bile Blaster has good spacing and edge-guarding abilities, and it racks up high damage. Death's Grasp acts as a grabbing move and will toss up any mobs it hits. Hit someone with it and it will instantly recharge. Charging up and shooting Corrupted Arrows does nearly twice the damage of its semi-clone, Skeleton. It has mostly strong stats, with above-average Damage, and very high knockback resistance and health regeneration. Even though Zombie has many things going for it, it has flaws too. Zombie is somewhat gimpable, due to non-existent invincibility. Zombie can't hold very many arrows, meaning you have to conserve them to avoid running out at a crucial moment. This means that while the Zombie may not be very vulnerable to falling off the stage, it is vulnerable to being killed through direct damage. Overall, Zombie is a solid kit for versatility, Zombie has deadly hand to hand combat and sniping range, with good approach and spacing to shoot enemies to kill. Zombie's somewhat Above Average stats, including it's Health Regeneration, Damage, and Heavy Weight makes the Zombie an agile heavy weight with deadly power. Zombie's biggest flaw is its armor, which can be covered for with the right play style. Moveset Zombie is equipped with an Axe, Bow, Arrows, and Compass. Axe Ability - Bile Blaster Right the Axe to spew out a barrage of rotten flesh. Low damage per hit, but can rack up a lot when used wisely. Decent edge-guarding potential, good knockback, and useful for approaching foes. Good spacing can keep other mobs away from the Zombie, creating an opening to use Corrupted Arrow to finish mobs off. Bow Ability - Deaths Grasp , , Left click the Bow to launch yourself to grab an opponent to do decent damage and huge vertical knock-back or diagonal knock-back. Usually serves as a recovery move, but use it on opponents and Corrupted Arrow at the right time to do double the damage and knock-back, enough to one-hit KO any low armor mobs. Passive Ability - Corrupted Arrow , Hold Right Click and you'll send out an arrow that causes severe damage to mobs. Has very good kill potential and it's useful for camping, even when near other mobs. It does double the damage and knock-back when an enemy has been thrown with Death's Grasp already, creating an interesting combo potential. Smash Ability - Night of the Living Dead , Right-click the Nether star and the sky will grow dark. Zombies will spawn from all flat surfaces, and will make straight for your foes. This lasts for 20 seconds, after which the Zombies despawn and the sky turns back to normal. Trivia * Zombie is the only programmed semi-clone in the game. It's the semi-clone of the Skeleton. * The reason why Zombie was holding a bow and being part of a clone to it's cousin Skeleton was that the Devs were looking for a mob who can use bows. The Zombie was chosen because it was likely it could hold a bow. * In this game, the Zombie can shoot arrows. In Minecraft, they cannot, but attack you in melee instead. * Due to a combination of Death Grasp and Corrupted Arrow, Zombie can do the most damage out of all mobs, doing a whopping 30 damage, enough to One-Hit KO or Kill nearly all of the SSM Mobs. Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits